The purpose of this grant application is to request funding for the 02 year to support the accomplishment of an exploratory study, whose efforts will be directed at planning for the establishment of a multi- disciplinary, multi-institutional Cancer Research and Clinical Center in Memphis, Tennessee, within the framework of the University of Tennessee Medical Units and under an organizational structure agreed upon by the University and other participating institutions (e.g. community hospitals). During the 01 year the basic objective has been broadened in scope to envision regionwide interinstitutional cancer management system encompassing (1) basic research, (2) clinical research and service, and (3) training and administration. The objectives for the second year are (1) identification of physical space in which to pursue joint clinical activities, (2) the aggressive pursuit of a permanent director for the center, (3) the development of agreements of understanding concerning patient management, (4) the encouragement of program development among and between basic scientists and clinicians, and (5) continued progressive development of interrelations among participating institutions.